


He wore black, and I wore white

by Vodolej



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aristocracy, Dragons, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Что ты оставишь после себя? О чем ты решишь смолчать? (с)Н`зот побежден. Что дальше?
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 50





	He wore black, and I wore white

**Author's Note:**

> Я никогда не играла за Альянс, поэтому в точности не знаю, где Андуин шарахался по Пандарии, но делаю допущение, что на Вневременной остров он не попал, потому что там я его не видела.  
> Мпрег и овипозицию не ставлю, но ищущий да обрящет! ^^

_**I was five, and he was six** _   
_**We rode on horses made of sticks** _   
_**He wore black, and I wore white** _   
_**He would always win the fight (c)** _

_**\- Когда я буду немного старше, - объявил Гневион, - если меня вежливо попросить, я отвезу тебя на спине в невероятные места, где за один день нас будут ждать столько приключений, сколько не случалось с твоим отцом и за десяток лет.** _   
_**\- Ты и понятия не имеешь, как увлекательно это звучит, - угрюмо ответил Андуин (с)** _

\- Теперь, когда Н`зот мертв… - с легкой неуверенностью проговорил Андуин, с таким непостижимым монстром, как древний бог, нельзя быть до конца уверенным. – Что ты будешь делать? Куда отправишься?  
Гневион взглянул на него с ехидством, - алые глаза пылали и смеялись, - неторопливо достал откуда-то короткий изогнутый кинжальчик и принялся тщательно чистить отполированные заостренные ногти.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – поинтересовался он после долгой паузы. – Или это дипломатичное предложение убираться?  
\- Нет, - торопливо ответил Андуин. – Нет… я… знаешь, пожалуй, я тебе завидую.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся на длинную софу у огромного окна.

Солнечные лучи заливали светом просторную спальню, обставленную с невероятной для королевской особы простотой. Впрочем, Гневион прекрасно помнил, что королевская особа могла обходиться и собственным плащом у костра.  
Андуин утомленно помассировал виски. Внизу, под стенами замка, разорялась визгливая торговка цветами, за дверью сменился караул, лязгая алебардами. Восточные ветра принесли из порта запахи рыбы и соли, Гневион шумно вдохнул свежий запах моря.

\- Я скучаю по приключениям, - признался Андуин. – Тогда было страшно, но просто… а теперь просто страшно и…  
Он осекся. Должно быть вспомнил, что королю не пристало ныть и жаловаться, постарался улыбнуться, но синие глаза так и остались грустными и уставшими. Гневион подошел ближе и бесцеремонно уселся рядом, вытянув длинные ноги.

\- И вот два принца стали королями, - задумчиво сказал Гневион. – Ты получил Альянс, а я… ничего.  
Он усмехнулся и коротким жестом оборвал возражения.  
\- А ведь Н`зот предлагал мне империю, - проговорил Гневион. – Черную империю с черными драконами во главе…  
Андуин нервно покосился на него.  
\- Ни одно жалкое скоротечное человеческое королевство не сравнилось бы с великой империей драконов, - мечтательно проговорил Гневион, щуря алые глаза.  
\- Империей Н`зота, - холодно проговорил Андуин. – С черной марионеткой во главе… но ты не хотел повторять судьбу своего отца, разве нет?  
Гневион оскалился и издал тихое короткое рычание, но мгновенно взял себя в руки и даже улыбнулся, хотя улыбка не затронула его глаза.

\- Ты прав, - миролюбиво проговорил он. – Империи и титулы, которые предлагало это чудовище… мираж и самообман.  
\- Похвальное здравомыслие для пятилетки, - ехидно заметил Андуин.  
Гневион рассмеялся, но теперь уже искренне, запрокинув голову и весело щурясь.

\- Надеюсь, твоих приключений хватает за двоих, - проговорил Андуин после уютного молчания. – Не знаю, когда теперь смогу покинуть столицу.  
\- Вокруг тебя слишком много людей со своими интересами, - заметил Гневион.  
\- Оказывается, именно это и обозначает «быть королем», - мрачно проговорил Андуин. – Не помню, когда я последний раз хотел что-то для себя…  
Он тяжело вздохнул. Гневион заколебался и осторожно положил руки ему на плечи, утешительно сжал.

\- Тебе нужен кто-то, кто поддержит твои интересы, - негромко сказал он. – Не Альянса, не чертового королевства, не мира во всем мире. Твои.  
\- Кто бы это мог быть? – съязвил Андуин.  
Гневион немедленно убрал руки и пожал плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею, - безразлично сказал он, искоса стреляя взглядом. – Насколько я могу судить, Ваше Величество, вокруг вас полно прекрасных дам, которые разделят ваше одиночество…  
Андуин страдальчески застонал и вскочил на ноги.

\- Это просто невыносимо! – проговорил он с возмущением. – Они так смотрят на меня… как будто я племенное животное!  
Гневион ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я постоянно обнаруживаю в моей постели каких-то голых незнакомых девиц, - кипел Андуин. – Это нелепо!  
\- Оу! – сказал Гневион, сцепив ладони так, что пальцы побелели. – Так тебя можно поздравить с лишением девственности?  
\- Что? Нет! - сердито сказал Андуин. – В смысле… в смысле не надо меня поздравлять!  
Он заметил ехидную ухмылку Гневиона и покраснел до ушей.

\- Перестань издеваться! – рассердился Андуин. – Я серьезно.  
\- Ну что ты, - серьезно проговорил Гневион, стараясь приглушить глумливые искры в глазах. – Я просто в ужасе, девицы в постели… какой кошмар!  
Андуин поморщился.  
\- А ты… - спросил он несмело. – Ты уже попробовал?  
\- Ты ведь помнишь, что мне пять лет? – поддразнил его Гневион. – Я слишком маленький для таких вещей.  
\- Не хочешь - не говори, - обиделся Андуин.  
Гневион улыбнулся совершенно без издевки, почти стеснительно.

\- Однажды я отправился на восток от Нефритового леса и через несколько дней наткнулся на волшебный остров, - принялся рассказывать он. – Время там замерло в вечном полудне… я прожил на Вневременном острове несколько лет, а когда вернулся, то оказалось, что в большом мире не прошло и дня.  
Андуин внимательно слушал.  
\- В конце концов, я добился дружбы с монахами, которые там живут, и они пустили меня в свою библиотеку, - сказал Гневион. – Я нашел там кучу интересных трактатов… про это.  
\- О! – только и сказал Андуин.  
\- Но для панд, - признался Гневион.  
\- А!  
Гневион фыркнул, с нежностью рассматривая его порозовевшее лицо и пылающие уши.

\- Я вспоминал о тебе, - откровенно сказал он. – Кое-что из этих свитков о любви мне пригодилось.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу об этом знать, - пробормотал Андуин и отвел взгляд.  
Гневион прищурился.  
\- А я уверен, что хочешь! - заявил он и вскочил на ноги. – Ты думал обо мне? Ты скучал?  
\- Нет, - вяло ответил Андуин и сам себе не поверил.  
Гневион заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Ты думал обо мне! – уверенно проговорил он. – Как и я о тебе.

Андуин медленно протянул руку, словно боясь, что его укусят за пальцы. Он хотел прикоснуться к смуглой щеке, Гневион даже глаза прикрыл, молчаливо подставляясь под ладонь, но Андуин отшатнулся.  
\- Я не могу, понимаешь? - проговорил он глухо и отчаянно. – Мой народ не примет такого короля… обо мне и так говорят «король-мальчишка», «король-слабак», но такое…  
\- Какое? – холодно спросил Гневион.  
\- Король-пидорас! - прошипел Андуин, покраснев до ушей. – Альянс не примет мой выбор.  
Гневион не рассердился, он смотрел с задумчивой нежностью, едва заметно улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
\- Твой выбор, - наконец, сказал он. – Хм…  
Андуин молчал. Гневион хмыкнул и направился к двери.

\- Ох, ну конечно! – Андуин даже руками всплеснул от негодования и бессильной злости. – И весь твой ответ! Услышал, что хотел, и снова сбегаешь! Куда теперь? На Драконьи острова? На край земли?! Да провались ты пропадом! Ты просто…  
Он осекся, услышав громкий щелчок замка.  
\- Я просто что? – переспросил Гневион, белозубо ухмыляясь.  
\- Ты запер дверь? – недоверчиво спросил Андуин.  
\- А тебе нужны свидетели? – удивился Гневион. – Зачем?  
Андуин прикусил губу.

\- Это плохая идея, - растерянно проговорил он.  
\- Ты меня хочешь, - уверенно сказал Гневион, решительно сорвал с большой кровати голубое атласное покрывало и отбросил в сторону.  
\- Все равно плохая идея, - сказал Андуин, то бледнея, то краснея.  
\- Ты меня любишь! - заявил Гневион. – Меня, а не волчью девчонку или кого там тебе сватают.  
\- Все-то ты знаешь, - улыбнулся Андуин.  
Гневион подошел к нему и положил руки на плечи.  
\- Ты сумеешь раздеться сам? – поинтересовался он, окинув взглядом многочисленные крепления и ремешки.  
\- Не уверен, - признался Андуин.  
Гневион энергично кивнул и принялся ловко отстегивать застежки и ослаблять ремни. Андуин вяло сопротивлялся для проформы, но через несколько минут все его облачение валялось на полу золоченой горой, а сам он ежился под внимательным взглядом в тонкой нательной рубашке.

\- А ты? – несмело спросил Андуин, прикидывая, как будет расстегивать золотые пряжки на черном облачении.  
\- Я? – скептически спросил Гневион, выгнув бровь. – Друг мой, я дракон… все, что ты видишь на мне – это чешуя и немного магии.  
\- Ты что, ходишь по моей столице голышом, бесстыдник?! – изумился Андуин.  
Гневион ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ящерица чешуйчатая, - буркнул Андуин, не удержавшись.  
Гневион ответил изящным полупоклоном и встряхнул плечами – и действительно во все стороны брызнула черная чешуя, а Гневион выступил из тающей пыльно-серой тучи, смуглый, длинноногий и поджарый, с тугими сухими мускулами и иссиня-черными волосками на руках и груди.

Он не стеснялся своей наготы, наоборот, заметно наслаждался, демонстрируя себя во всей красоте, взгляд Андуина ему заметно льстил.  
\- Ну? – наконец спросил Гневион.  
Андуин шагнул к нему и медленно провел ладонью по твердой горячей груди, обвел пальцем маленький красный сосок. Гневион склонил голову, с нежностью наблюдая за ним.  
\- Н-нет, - с сожалением пробормотал Андуин. – Мы не можем, нам нельзя, я не могу…  
Гневион накрыл его ладонь мозолистой шершавой рукой, под их переплетенными пальцами гулко и быстро стучало раскаленное сердце.

\- Ты, правда, веришь, что я теперь уйду? – осведомился Гневион. – Или позволю тебе уйти? Ты веришь в это?  
Андуин заглянул в его красные искрящиеся глаза, Гневион молча покачал головой, потом шагнул вплотную, подцепил ворот белой рубашки и рванул ее в разные стороны, помогая себе когтями. Ткань разошлась с треском, Андуин охнул и покачнулся, и как-то невольно вышло, что он буквально упал в объятия черного дракона.

\- Люди глупые, - прошептал Гневион, поглаживая его по спине. – Быстро живут и слишком много думают.  
\- А драконы слишком много болтают! - парировал Андуин, вцепившись в широкие плечи.  
Гневион фыркнул и поцеловал его – неумело и слишком мокро, они звонко стукнулись зубами, Андуин ощутил привкус собственной крови в поцелуе, но не хотел и не мог остановиться. Гневион целовал его с жадностью, потом принялся покрывать поцелуями лицо – скулы, ржаные ресницы, виски, и снова вернулся к припухшим губам.

До кровати было слишком далеко – Андуин сжал пальцы на упругой ягодице, лихорадочно погладил гладкую поясницу, покрытую темным пушком, потом решился и обхватил ладонью член, который больно и твердо тыкался ему в живот. Он никогда не трогал никого, кроме себя, но ощущение от чужого удовольствия было просто потрясающее - Гневион на время утратил свой цинично-искушенный вид, у него сделалось такое юное и растерянное лицо, что Андуин заулыбался и поцеловал его в кончик хищного носа.

\- Ты тоже? – спросил Андуин, трогая его и поглаживая. – Тоже никогда?  
\- А с кем? – огрызнулся Гневион. – С пандами, что ли?  
Андуин пожал плечами. Ему совершенно не хотелось держать Гневиона за член и гадать, с кем свободолюбивый дракон мог путаться. Он сжал зубы на золотой сережке и легонько потянул, Гневион громко вздохнул и содрогнулся всем телом.  
Андуин и сказать ничего не успел – Гневион сцепил руки у него под задницей, подхватил и потащил в кровать.

Заниматься сексом было… странно: тяжелее и глупее, чем Андуин представлял, но и приятнее, чем он надеялся. Когда он думал о девицах, которых ему активно пропихивали в постель, он испытывал тоску и что-то похожее на страх, но с Гневионом было совсем не страшно и не стыдно. Гневион был такой же неопытный, и в отличие от всех, кого хотели подсунуть молодому королю, он хотел только Андуина, а не короля, на титулы и власть ему было наплевать.

Андуин сам не заметил, как начал стонать, ерзая влажным затылком по подушке. Жгучие поцелуи жалили плечи и грудь, Гневион то и дело увлекался, на плечах и боках вспухли тонкие розовые царапинки от когтей. Наконец, он нырнул ниже – Андуин зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками, но тут же всхлипнул и выгнулся, вцепился в жесткие смоляные кудри, пытаясь не то прижать ближе, не то отпихнуть.  
«Видел бы отец» - некстати подумал он и отчетливо представил, как Вариан скептически наблюдает с небес и сокрушенно качает головой, мол, не ожидал от тебя такого позора и падения, сын…  
Неуместный ужас и горячие влажные прикосновения языка сплелись вместе и сладко хлестнули от копчика до затылка, огрев, словно кнутом. Андуин протяжно застонал, ему показалось, что он падает с невообразимой высоты, он как со стороны услышал свой жалобный скулеж. На его дрожащие пальцы легла шершавая ладонь, сжала ласково и утешительно.  
Андуин отдышался и приподнялся на локтях.

\- Не надо было глотать, - виновато проговорил он, краснея от непристойного вида между ног.  
Гневион прищурился и бесстыдно сплюнул на пальцы.  
\- Я и не глотал, - лаконично сказал он.  
Черные волосы растрепались, на ухоженной аккуратной бородке остался блестящий смазанный след, глаза горели совсем уж дико. Андуин сглотнул, заметив удлиненные выпирающие клыки. Гневион старался контролировать себя, но драконья сущность лезла наружу, под смуглой кожей то и дело проступала чешуя и рассасывалась без следа.

\- Я читал, как надо! - заявил Гневион. – Тебе тоже будет хорошо.  
Он игриво пошевелил пальцами, перемазанными в слюне и сперме, и вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Андуин. – Давай попробуем.  
Он примерно представлял, что произойдет, хотя ему добрые пандаренские монахи не подсовывали никакую порнографию. Андуин просто вырос при дворе, где любознательный тихий маленький мальчик мог насмотреться и подслушать всякое интересное.

-… Свет милосердный! – выдохнул Андуин, смаргивая выступившие слезы и вцепившись ногтями в твердые плечи.  
Чего он не знал – того, что будет так больно! Гневион жарко дышал ему в шею и содрогался, теперь черная чешуя, твердая и жесткая, явственно проступала сквозь кожу, медленно и неохотно рассасывалась.  
\- Ты уверен, что все правильно? – простонал Андуин, бестолково пытаясь спихнуть тяжелого дракона в сторону.  
\- А больше некуда, - пропыхтел тот в ответ, лихорадочно и неуверенно обнимая Андуина то за плечи, то за бока. – Тебе очень плохо?  
\- Бывало и лучше, - злобно ответил Андуин. – Мне совсем не нравится.  
\- Ты же лекарь, - растерянно проговорил Гневион, нависая над ним. – Может ну… полечишь себя?  
Андуин вместо ответа треснул его лбом в лоб, он бы с наслаждением еще раз вмазал кулаком по смазливому лицу, но не мог оторвать сведенных судорогой рук от драконьих плеч. Гневион охнул и запрокинул голову.

\- Припадочный, - пробормотал он.  
\- Гадина! – не остался в долгу Андуин. – Чешуйчатая!  
Гневион несколько секунд смотрел на него горящими глазами, потом фыркнул и попытался отстраниться, но Андуин, к собственному изумлению, стиснул коленями его бока и обнял за шею. Растерянный Гневион замер.

\- Что мне делать, мой принц? – тихо спросил он и потерся кончиком носа об ухо Андуина. – Что мне сделать для тебя?  
\- Не знаю, - бессильно проговорил Андуин. – Сделай что-нибудь… закончи уже как-нибудь!  
Гневион кивнул и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, полез целоваться – медленно, нежно и вдумчиво. Андуин ответил и увлекся, лаская его язык, посасывая пухлую нижнюю губу; борода, постриженная по последней моде, колола щеки и губы, но это было даже приятно.

Гневион хрипло застонал и содрогнулся всем телом, на секунду полностью оброс чешуей, Андуин даже перепугаться не успел, мельком заметив, как полезли здоровенные черные рога и белоснежные клыки в два ряда. Он вскрикнул, ощутив между ног острую резкую боль, но Гневион тут же скатился с него и свалился на кровать уже в человеческом привычном виде, тяжело дышал и жмурил алые глаза, утирая пот с лица.

Несколько минут они лежали молча, рассматривая потолок. Ладони как-то сами собой переплелись, пальцы сцепились, и было так уютно и спокойно слушать городской шум, который вливался в раскрытое окно.  
\- Ох, у меня же кое-что есть! – спохватился Андуин, сел и закряхтел, завалившись на один бок.  
\- Так плохо? – нервно спросил Гневион, наблюдая за ним.  
Андуин отмахнулся от него и мельком послал по телу волну исцеления, от затылка до пяток, принялся рыться в ящике резного комода.

\- Вот! – гордо сказал он, показал длинную бумажную палочку, туго набитую табаком.  
\- Ты куришь? – изумился Гневион и сел, поскреб острыми когтями спутанные волосы, пытаясь привести их в порядок.  
\- Это подарок, - пояснил Андуин. – Гоблинская контрабанда… хочешь попробовать?  
Гневион дернул плечом.  
\- Почему нет? – проговорил он и распахнул объятия, позволив Андуину прижаться мокрой от пота спиной к груди.  
Андуин поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сжал палочку зубами, Гневион хмыкнул и прикоснулся кончиком пальца к краю, бумага затлела, по спальне поплыл табачный душистый дымок.

\- Я плохо на тебя влияю, - улыбнулся Гневион, шумно втягивая дым трепещущими ноздрями. – Видел бы тебя сейчас твой нудный волкодед!  
\- Видел бы тебя твой отец, - мрачно сказал Андуин. – Спутался с человеком.  
\- А видел бы тебя твой отец, - фыркнул Гневион. – Спутался с драконом!  
Они помолчали, негласно опустив обиду, которая едва не рассорила их навсегда. Андуин курил, расслабленно откинувшись затылком на плечо Гневиону, тот помалкивал, сцепив руки в замок у Андуина на груди.

\- Знаешь, даже странно, что ты так похож на Вариана, - вдруг сказал Андуин. – Как будто ты его сын, а не я.  
Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- Можешь называть меня папочкой, - поддразнил он и охнул, чувствительно получив локтем в бок.  
Визгливая торговка цветами наконец-то заткнулась и ушла, но не прошло и двух минут, как на ее место явилась не менее визгливая торговка рыбой. Андуин поморщился.

\- Что теперь? – спросил он и задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гневиона.  
Тот ответил полным нежности взглядом, щекотно и ласково погладил Андуина по ресницам кончиками пальцев.  
\- Я никуда не тороплюсь, - сказал Гневион. – Я отомстил.  
\- Разве тебя не ждут где-нибудь на краю света?  
\- Мне кажется, ты пытаешься выпереть меня из столицы, - прищурился Гневион. – Не надейтесь, Ваше Высочество, я с радостью займу место вашего советника.  
\- По каким вопросам? – насмешливо спросил Андуин.  
\- По вопросам королевского одевания и раздевания, конечно, - в тон ему ответил Гневион.  
Андуин порозовел.

\- Я… я не знаю, сколько мы сможем скрывать нашу связь, - сказал он. – Будет скандал, а Альянс и так лишился эльфов…  
\- Но скрывать мы не будем, - спокойно согласился Гневион. – Не получится.  
\- Почему это? – спросил Андуин и похолодел, угадав, что ответ ему, скорее всего, совсем не понравится.  
Гневион с нежностью провел ладонью по его плоскому животу и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Потому что пришло время возродить черную стаю, - промурлыкал он и азартно прищурил алые глаза. – И ты мне в этом поможешь, мой король.


End file.
